Star Crossed
by Kassa-simbaa
Summary: He's in Slytherin. She's in Gryffindor. Will their frienship be threatened by house rivalry like Lily & Severus before them, or will they find a way to make it work? A story of friendship, tradition, betrayal, and star crossed lovers.
1. one

This story takes place in an imaginary fifth year. This is kind of a song fic, I think? This story is inspired by the song 'I thought I lost you.' by Miley Cyrus & John Travolta. I don't know if the other chapters will be based on songs, or if this will even be more than one chapter. I'm just kind of writing freely on this idea. Thankyou, don't forget to read & review, as this is my first fanfic(:

* * *

**Chapter one.**

"Are you new to Hogwarts, by chance?" Rosalie Weasley asked the boy that she was sharing her train compartment with. She was sitting on one side, he on the other. "You, um, look different." Her pale face flushed light pink, and she looked down, her honey blond hair covering her face.

"Yes, I'm new. I came from Beauxbaton, one of the best magical schools in France. My family decided to move back to England - It's where my father and his family lives. So now, here I am, going to Hogwarts, the most loathed magical boarding school ever." He smiled crookedly, and Rosalie bit her lip. He looked oddly familiar, though she was sure she had never seen this boy before. He was quite handsome - Tall, muscled, with strong features, and white blond hair and green eyes.

"By the way, I'm Rosalie Weasley. You can call me Rose, I guess. What's your name?" She asked politely, setting the massive book she was reading aside. "I've seen you somewhere, I believe." She mumbled.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." He said his name proudly, and slightly arrogantly. "I've heard your last name, before, too." He realized after a moment. "Does your father have red hair? Ten or twelve brothers and sisters?"

"Um," Rose blushed again. "Yes, his name is Ronald Weasley, known as Ron. And about the brothers and sisters, something like that." She laughed. "I think our parents went to school together. Is your father Draco Malfoy?"

"Indeed he is," Scorpius nodded. "I think our parent's -"

"Hated each other," Rose finished for him. "Just a sorting house rivalry, probably." She shrugged.

"Something like that? What is a sorting house? We don't do that nonscense at Beauxbaton's." Scorpius said in a disgusted tone, but his eyes were very much curious. "And what house are you in?" He quickly added.

"Well, it just breaks up in groups. Our house effects everything. Our schedule, where we sleep, who are friends are, who are our teachers. You get the idea? I'm in Gryffindor. Meaning I'm brave, and daring. Gryffindor's the best, I say. Then there's Hufflepuff, which is okay. I have a few friends there. If your there, it means your loyal, nice, and quiet. Ravenclaw's are witty and wise, best kid's to get to do your homework. And.." Rose's face wrinkled. "There's Slytherin. The gits that get in there are selfish, sly, and usually grow up being evil."

"But my father was in that house, he told me. He also told me I had to be in Slytherin, or else." Scorpius said skeptically.

"If I was you," Rose paused. "I'd stay away from Slytherin. But that's just me. Anyways, the train is soon to arrive, we need to change into our robes. Oh, you don't have any. Well just excuse me, I need to get into mine. I'll see you at the great hall, when you get sorted. Hope to see you in Gryffindor." Rose smiled. "Later."

"Wait!" Scorpius called after her. Rose turned, waiting on him to speak. "Will you still be my friend, even if I'm in Slytherin?"

"Of course." Rose said, but she adverted her eyes from his. Because she didn't know if she was being honest, or not.

"Welcome, students, to another year at Hogwarts." Headmaster Dumbledore smiled at the room full of students, and then cleared his throat. "We will, like tradition, sort our first years. But first, I have an announcement. We are highly proud to say that we have received a new student, from Beauxbaton. Mr. Malfoy, come on up here." Dumbledore motioned for Scorpius to come stand near the stool, on which the raggedy sorting hat was place on. "We will sort him first!" Dumbledore place the hat on the nervous boy, and chatter filled the dining hall.

"I talked to him on the train!" Rose whispered to her cousin Lily. "That's the talked about Draco Malfoy's son."

"Dear God, Rose is right, guys!" Lily gawked to her brothers, James and Albus, and Rose's brother, Hugo.

"Not possible, is it?" Said the oldest, James, a seventh year. "He sure looks like the photo's of Draco. They must be kin."

"It's his son for bloody sake!" Albus rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, this Malfoy belongs in.... Slytherin! The hat yelled, and cheers erupted from the table decorated in green and silver. Scorpius sent a sorrowful look to Rose before shuffling to his table.

"Too bad he's not in Gryffindor." Rose sighed. "He was actually nice company."

"Nice company? He's a Malfoy! Gee, Rose, what's gotten into you?" Hugo exclaimed.

"I dunno..." Rose shrugged.

"Loveeee!" Lily cooed jokingly.

Rose bit her lip. Was Lily right?


	2. two

The last chapter a reviewer had some questions, and I'm going to clear them up! The reason Proffessor Dumbledore is still 'there' is because he is now a ghost, and forever the headmaster. yay(: i just couldn't see Hogwarts without him. Please keep reviewing, telling me what you think, and reading. I hope to continue this fanfic(: This chapter is inspired by 'Daddy's Little Girl' by Frankie J.

Sorry this is really short.

* * *

**Chapter two.**

"Welcome to Slytherin, Scorpius. I'm Selena Goyle. If you need anything at all, we can totally hang out, and stuff." A pretty girl with olive toned skin, and raven colored hair that fell to the middle of hair back smiled at Scorpius, and her amethyst eyes glittered.

"You cast a spell on your eyes?" Scorpius asked skeptically, taking a drink of sparkling water from his gold and emerald goblet. "Their nice." He added, hoping he didn't offend her, his first Slytherin friend.

"Um, no I didn't cast a spell to change my eye color. That's totally a this year thing, that we learn that stuff. I got a charm from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes in Hogsmeade." She held up her thin wrist, a gold charm bracelet with a pink eye charm dangling. "You buy a charm for something, and it, well, does it. I bought the amethyst eye, and now my eyes are that color." She explained.

"And if you take the charm off?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Selena smiled, and unclasped the charm. Her light purple eyes then changed to a tawny golden brown. "My eye's turn to their original color. Pretty cool, huh?"

"It is indeed... Do you know a Rosalie Weasley?" Scorpius asked curiously. "She might be related to those people who own that shop."

"Their her uncles," A snide voice said from behind him. Both fifth years turned to face it - a slender, pale girl with a nasty smirk, and critizing onyx eyes, stared back at them. She flipped long black hair with emerald streaks behind her shoulder, and placed a hand on her hip. "Can I sit here?" She motioned for the other side of Scorpius, and he nodded. "Fred and George Weasley - the owners of the shop - are her uncles." She finished, popping a bite of pie in her mouth. "Why? Do you have a thing for the little Gryffie?" She chided him with laughter.

"Um, no. She's just a friend." Scorpius replied, stuffing his mouth full of food so he wouldn't have to answer the stark girl. "Is that a problem?"

"Friend?" Selena gasped. "Of course that's a problem! It's well known that theres a rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin. You must hate her, and she must hate you. It's the way things work. Stay away from her, Scorpius, for your own good, and her's too, if you're smart."

"Little Selena is right about that." The other girl nodded. "By the way, I'm Penelope Parkinson. See you around," Penelope winked, getting up and sitting with some other fifth year students.

"Is she always that.. Snobby?" Scorpius struggled for the right words.

"Sadly, yes." Selena frowned. "I'd avoid her too, that's what I do." She advised gently.

"I kind of figured to that on my own," Scorpius nodded, eyebrows raised, and both student's laughed.

"Attention, attention, student's." Dumbledore called humbly, and the great hall quieted. "We will now go to our houses, we have class tomorrow. Meet up with your head of the house for your schedules, if needed. Thank you. You are all dismissed." He smiled, and the chatter arose loudly, and the student's flowed out of the room.

"Scorpius!" Rose shouted over the voices, searching for her friend, until she finally found his white blond heaad bobbing among the crowd.

"Rose," He turned sharply, and smiled. "How are you? It's a shame, you know, that we won't get to talk much, now that we're in different houses, and with the rivalry, and all..." He trailed off, his smile erased.

"I can fix that." Rose said, her brown eyes determined. "If you want, I really can."

"Of course I would love to stay in contact with my first Hogwarts friend," Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"I have an idea!" Rose pulled a piece of parchment from her robe, and her wand, and whispered an incantation. "Here, take this. You can't open it until exactly twelve o'clock tonight. It gives you a minute to read it, and then destroys it self. I look forward to seeing you tonight." Rose smiled mysteriously before disappearing to find her friends.

"Scorpius! Where were you? I thought we were walking to the common room together." Selena said, confused.

"I'm was right here, got lost in the crowd, you know? C'mon, lets go." He said, but as he did, he was looking for Rosalies honey blond, frizzy curls.


	3. three

Hmm, I can't really decide who will be the main girl that Scorpius dates. Which do you prefer? Selena Goyle, or Rose? Tell me in a review. I hope your enjoying this story. After this chapter I'm a little stuck, so give me plenty of ideas. Also, I'll write frequently tomorrow, but Monday I go back to school, so I'll have to work out a writing schedule out.

* * *

"I'm worried about potions, tomorrow. I heard that fifth year potions is much harder," Selena fretted. "Not to make it any worse, but Agatha Snape is our professor. She's Severus Snape's sister, the other famous potion teacher here. Their both hard asses, 'cept one is dead."

"Don't worry, I took advanced potions at Beauxbaton. I'll help you out." Scorpius glanced at the common rooms clock. It was five till twelve. "I think I'll get some rest. Today was tiresome, and tomorrow is a big day. See you." Scorpius hesitated when he stood up to leave the common room. "I'll meet you down here, six thirty sharp? We'll eat breakfast together," He promised, before quickly kissing Selena's cheek, and jogging upstairs to the boys dorm, trying to hide his blush.

The paper Rose gave him was unraveling, and he stared at it patiently, until it unfolded completely. "Lumos!" He whispered, the tip of his wand shooting out light so he could read the paper.

_Scorpius - meet me on the seventh floor. Yes, its forbidden. And easy to get to. Be there in five minutes, or I won't get to see you for awhile. - Rose W._

Scorpius quickly read it, and it suddenly disappeared. He quietly sauntered out of the Slytherin common room, and found his way to the seventh floor without problem.

"Rose!" He smiled, but she glared at him.

* * *

**my grandma says i have to get off the comp, so TAKE A GUESS. is it Rose, or Penelope or someone else impersonating her??? (: we'll see.**


	4. three & a half

**this tidbit was part of chapter three but i never did get to finish it due to the fact i was told to get off the computer. so here it is. enjoy. review. muahhhh! :hearts:**

* * *

"Rose!" Scorpius smiled at his friend, but she just glared. "What's wrong?" He asked, his smile turning into a frown.

"Why are you here, Scorpius?" Rose demanded. "I thought some of the Slytherins warned you about me. Stay away from me."

"What?" Scorpius looked at her with disbelief. "You told me to meet you here."

"Scorpius! What are you doing here?" A Rose look alike appeared next to him. "She's impersonating me!"

"What? Who is the real Rose, then?" Scorpius furrowed his brows.

"Me," Said the Rose next to him, drawing her wand and flicking it at the other. Suddenly, a peeved Penelope sulked there.

"Damn you Rose!" Penelope said furiously. "I was just trying to do whats best for him. To stay away from you, and other Gryffies!"

"Well what if he doesn't want to!" Rose's face hardened. "Scorpius, do whatever you want. I'm leaving, okay. And watch who you talk to. They could be snarky Slytherins impersonating people. Be lucky I'm not telling Professor Dumbledore about this, Penelope." Rose turned and walked quickly to the moving stairs, trying to get back to her common room.

"Rose, wait!" Scorpius called after her, to no avail.


	5. four

**my chapters are gonna be pretty short for awhile because i'm running loose on ideas and i'm just dying to get to the romance part lmao(:**

* * *

The next day, Rose met up with her friends in the common room, to tell them what was going on. Teddy Lupin, Victorie Krum, Layla and Liana Lovegood, Lily, James, Albus, Nikki Longbottom, Silver Weasley, and her brother Hugo. "Hey guys." Rose said tightly.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Teddy asked carefully. "You told us all to meet you here."

"Yes, you see, I'm worried about something. Penelope Parkinson impersonated me, last night. And how could she do that without polyjuice? Not only that, but it takes months of just preparation to just make that stuff! I don't understand, but I think we need to figure it out. It seems very sinister." Rose said feverently.

"Rose is right.." Silver murmered quietly, stroking her long, curly silver blond hair. "It is something we need to figure out."

"Let's tell Dad, guys." Lily suggested to her brothers. "He'd know what to do!"

"No, no." Liana shook her head. "We need more dirt before we go to Mr. Potter. He'd take it as a big deal, when truly, it could be nothing but a little Hogwarts mischeif, hm?"

"Right, I have an idea. We'll do some investigation in Hogsmeade. Until then, we all need to stay away from the Slytherins, especially Penelope." Albus said wisely, grabbing his book bag. "Right now I'm hungry, lets get to the Great Hall."

The rest of the kids grabbed their book bags and headed to the Great Hall, whilst Rose, Teddy, Lily, and Hugo stayed behind.

"Stop worrying, Rose. There is nothing we can do." Hugo advised, then walked ahead.

"Hugo's right, you know. It'll be okay. Listen, um, Rose?" Teddy flushed pink, and his black hair turned brown. "Think we can have lunch together, in Hogsmeade? Just you and me? I'd like to talk to you."

"That's fine." Rose said, not noticing Teddy's blush, for she had other things on her mind. Teddy jogged away and Lily turned to Rose.

"Rose! Do you even realize you just got a date with the hottest Gryffindor boy, ever?" Lily said, her green eyes wide. "Your so lucky!"

"A date?" Rose bit her lip. "Oh no, I didn't realize that. I'll just have to cancell. Isn't he dating Victorie?"

"Not anymore, I don't think." Lily shrugged. "Is there something on your mind?"

Rose nodded. "Scorpius."


End file.
